


eunhae | enlistment holiday

by plincess_cho (ai_hao)



Series: suju army life [2]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Author: Ai, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 21:24:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5471273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai_hao/pseuds/plincess_cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghae gets a visitor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	eunhae | enlistment holiday

”Donghae, there’s someone outside for you.”

Donghae looks up from his work to see his squadron leader standing in front of him. “For me?”

The man nods and then looks at his watch. “We’re a little slow right now. Take a break, soldier. Just report back tonight for the evening meal.”

“Sir?” Donghae asks, a little unsure that he’s hearing the man correctly.

“That’s an order,” he says with a smile.

“Okay,” Donghae says. He tidies up his things and logs out of his computer. He pulls on his coat and then asks, “Who’s waiting for me?”

The squadron leader smiles. “You’ll see.”

Donghae zips up his jacket and salutes to the squadron leader before hurrying outside, fear slicing through his heart. Had something happened to his mother or brother? Why wouldn’t the squadron leader tell him who it was? Had something happened to one of the members? Donghae tries not to run down the corridor to the main entrance of the police building. His heart is pounding fast as he pushes open the door to find...

Hyukjae.

He’s wearing a tan jacket, a black hat to cover his shaved head, and a black face mask to cover his face. To anyone else, he looks like an average guy, waiting around at the police station for someone, but Donghae recognizes him right away. Once you’ve spent 15 years of your life with someone, you could recognize them even if they were covered from head to toe. 

"Did they kick you out of army already?” Donghae asks, fighting to keep the smile off his face. He walks past the barrier and engulfs Hyukjae in a bear hug.

“They made me the leader of my unit, pabo,” Hyukjae replies. “I’m on holiday, remember?”

Donghae vaguely remembers. He remembers Hyukjae talking about enlistment and training schedules and him not wanting to think about any of it. He’d hushed Hyukjae up by laughing really loudly and changing the subject. His usual diversion tactic was to cry, but then Hyukjae would want to  _talk_  about it, and Donghae didn’t  _want_  to talk about it.

“Come on, let’s go get coffee,” Hyukjae says. He slings his arm around Donghae’s shoulders and pulls him out the door.

They end up at Gwanghwamun with two drinks that are decidedly not coffee. Hyukjae has some sort of strawberry shake and Donghae has something with chocolate. They find a bench a little out of the way to allow them a little privacy. Hyukjae pulls his hat lower, Donghae pulls the hood of his jacket up.

“If only Kyuhyun were here,” Hyukjae muses. He hums a few lines of “At Gwanghwamun” while Donghae steals a sip of his drink. “Ya, get your own!”

“I just wanted a taste!” Donghae protests. He waits a beat and then asks, “How’s training?”

“We’re doing well,” Hyukjae replies. He tells Donghae about the drills they’ve done, about the other guys in his squadron, about them choosing him as the leader. He tells him about all of the letters he’s received and how the fans keep him informed about Donghae’s activities. 

Donghae just laughs. “You actually read them all?” 

“When I have time,” Hyukjae says. “It’s... it’s nice hearing about the members.”

“Yeah,” Donghae replies. 

Hyukjae asks about his training, and Donghae tells him. He tells him about the musicals, about meeting up with Shindong, about learning how to use military grade weapons. He tells him about getting the flu and Hyukjae edges away.

“It’s gone now,” he says. “Obviously I wouldn’t have stolen your drink if I was still sick.”

Hyukjae cocks an eyebrow. “You don’t remember the Never-Ending Cold of 2010?” 

Somebody (most likely Leeteuk) had brought a cold back to the dorms and they passed it around for  _weeks._  Somebody would recover and then someone else would get it, and the cycle kept repeating itself. It would’ve been easier to stop the spread of germs had they not had a member like Donghae who insisted on skinship, communal living, and not sleeping in Hyukjae’s bed when he was sick. Kyuhyun had tried to explain germ theory to him. Donghae didn’t listen. 

Before they know it, hours have passed and Donghae is nearly late to return to the station. 

“I’ll walk you back,” Hyukjae says. “But first, let’s take a selca.” He pulls out his phone and leans in close. He snaps the photo and saves it to his phone.

“Send it to me,” Donghae says.

“I will.”

They stand up, toss their cups into the garbage, and walk back towards the station.

“I can’t believe time passed so quickly,” Hyukjae says.

Donghae can’t either. It seems like only minutes have passed. “Where are you going next?”

“Home,” Hyukjae says. “I promised my parents I’d go to see them, but I had to come see you first. Your squadron leader was quite understanding.”

“Oh really?” Donghae asks.

“I’m going to need Teuk hyung to send me some phone numbers,” Hyukjae laughs. He stops walking and Donghae realizes they’re back at the police station. “It was good to see you, Hae.”

Donghae doesn’t have the words to say in response. Instead,he pulls Hyukjae in for a hug and holds him close for a long time. If there’s one thing he misses the most in the army, it’s the comforting touch of someone who loves you dearly. He misses wandering to the other floor to demand hugs or falling asleep on someone’s shoulder on the way to schedules or leaning against someone’s side as they walked.

And damn it, he misses Hyukjae.

They say a short goodbye, saluting each other before quickly turning away. Hyukjae doesn’t want to see Donghae tear up, and Donghae doesn’t want to see Hyukjae cry.

Hyukjae looks down at the photo on his phone and types out the caption.

_Yesterday, how long has it been? #firstvacation #visitleedonghaek_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this photo: http://41.media.tumblr.com/c1a23baf3c354c76c603ac5e669395f3/tumblr_nzhnr48yqp1rm4w0oo1_500.jpg


End file.
